kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Drossel Keinz
| image = | race = Doll | gender = Male | occupation = Mandalay family puppeteer | status = Deceased | anime debut = Episode 10 | japanese voice = Anri Katsu | english voice = Sonny Strait }} Drossel KeinzFile:Drossel spelling ref.png (ドロセル・カインズ, Doroseru Kainzu), a character introduced in the anime-exclusive Shard of Hope arc, was the Mandalay family puppeteer, but died some time ago, coming back as a doll. Appearance Drossel stands about as tall as the average man and has a light figure. His ginger hair is cut so it flares and the chin-length side strands are on both sides of his bangs framing his face. His eyes are amethyst and are emotionless as they are made of glass. He wears pink and blue eye shadow to accentuate them, and below his left eye is a painted blue fleur-de-lis. Drossel's attire consists of a blue tailcoat, gold piping and a red ribbon tied in a bow around his neck, and a black top hat decorated with a red ribbon and two black feathers. He wears short black pants, white gloves, knee high black-white striped socks, and black boots with gold buttons. He often has a music box, painted with a blue fluer-de-lis, hanging from his neck which plays the tune of "London Bridge". His body is constructed from wood and his head appears to be filled with wheat or straw, and the occasional termite. Drossel has the ability to turn his head 180 degrees. On seldom occasions, he turns his head a full 360 degrees and produces marionette strings seemingly from nowhere. He moves mechanically, much like a puppet. His strength surpasses normal human strength, but is lacking compared to that of a demon. Personality Drossel is unaware that he is no longer human, and that his body is being sustained by stuffings of wheat. He is exceptionally loyal to who he thinks is his master, even stumbling with his stuffing falling out to inform him of Grell Sutcliff, Sebastian Michaelis, and Ciel Phantomhive's invasion of the manor. He works hard to fulfill what he thinks is a request to turn anyone into a doll who had come into contact with the Shard of Hope, but this turns out to be him over zealously trying to please his master. The person controlling him, though, seems to think little of him, calling him incompetent and is not sad about his doll dying. Drossel has a tendency to describe people in terms of what materials he would use to make their doll form with, then singing different verses of "London Bridge," sometimes making up his own lyrics to describe said materials. Sebastian later reveals that this song, combined with the music Drossel plays, is used to control the dolls he makes. History Grell Sutcliff reveals that the real Drossel Keinz had his soul seized by the Shinigami five years ago, indicating that he was dead. At some point, his body had been reanimated with a temporary soul, and he attempted to go back to work for the Mandalay family. However, his master, Duke Mandalay, had been committed, abandoning his manor, and was not the person controlling or relaying orders to Drossel. Powers and Abilities Drossel has several skills all related to his theme of toys and puppetry. His main weapon are thin, nearly invisable puppet strings, which he can use to manipulate or cut people. He also seems to be able to turn people into living dolls, then control them with his music. These dolls proved strong until their weakness of being controlled by anyone singing their song was revealed by Sebastian. Anime's Synopsis Shard of Hope Drossel first appears chasing down the thief of the Shard of Hope, which comes from the Hope Diamond, and declares that he is not the ring's master. He kills the man with puppet string - which he appears to have control over, and pushes him into the river. The next day, he appears at the Ice Top Market, part of the Frost Fair, and takes notice of Elizabeth Midford. When the Shard of Hope ends up in her possession by finding it in a gift she had been hoping to give to Ciel, he waits for her to appear in town and plays music to attract her to him. When she enters the shop he lured her to, he appears to understand her sadness regarding Ciel and his upcoming birthday. He offers anything in his store to her - from dolls to lamps - but then states that the best gift would be herself. Later on, he is seen asking his master what material he should make the next doll out of, to which the reply is: Build it out of wax and stone. Drossel acknowledges this and is seen making Elizabeth into a doll. Ciel Phantomhive, Grell Sutcliff, and Pluto invade the Mandalay manor in order to retrieve her. Upon entering, they see a doll that looks exactly like one of the missing girls from the case that Scotland Yard is working on and that Ciel has been ordered to investigate by Queen Victoria. Ciel approaches her, thinking that she is only in a trance and ends up being grabbed by the throat by the doll. He seeks help from Pluto but it is ultimately Grell that saves him by dropping a piece of chandelier on the doll's head then slashing its throat. Ciel still thinks the doll is truly a girl until he sees sawdust pouring from the hole in its throat. Drossel arrives soon after, calling that doll a failure. He then says that he reasoned that thought they needed to be much, much stronger; afterwards singing: "Make it out of Iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Make it out of iron and steel, my fair lady." He then uses the dolls, made from the kidnapped children, to attack them. Ciel orders Grell to stay with Pluto and chases after Drossel. When he catches up to him he at first thinks that he lost him until he hears Drossel speak to him, telling him that he is incredibly beautiful, therefore he would have to make him out of gold and silver. He begins to sing his version of London Bridge to him and Ciel runs into another room, most likely looking for a way up to Drossel, only to find masks covering the walls of the room which begin to sing the same song that Drossel had been singing to him. Ciel covers his ears and runs through the room, trying to escape the noise and finally reaches another room. In it he finds the same mark as his brand on the floor. Looking at it, Ciel remembers his tenth birthday and is eventually pulled from his memories by the voice of Sebastian Michaelis. When Sebastian and Ciel reenter the Mandalay Manor, they find Drossel's workroom; in which he creates his human dolls. They find Elizabeth only to discover that she too is a doll. Drossel appeared and began controlling Elizabeth and made her attack Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell. Sebastian protects Ciel, and Grell manages to stop Elizabeth. Drossel talks to them in his strange manner, readying himself to fight them, and comments that termites had been falling out of his ears lately. When Sebastian questions what he is made of, he becomes startled, allowing Sebastian to take him out with relative ease. Drossel is stabbed by Sebastian with the pole axe that he'd been making Elizabeth use to reveal that he himself was a puppet. Even then, he continues to cling to life and struggles to his feet to inform his master of their invasion. However, he does not get very far into his master's room before falling to the ground; dying for the second and final time. Quotes * (To Elizabeth) "So I think to myself: 'Something different; a precious present for a precious person.' The most suitable thing would be you yourself."Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 11 * "Ciel Phantomhive, you are incredibly beautiful. Therefore, I will have to make you into a doll that befits such beauty." * "I reasoned, that I'm supposed to be human, however, lately, termites seem to be falling out of my ears."Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 12 Trivia * Drossel only has one more appearance in the anime after his main one, as a cameo in the fake "Black Sushi Chef" trailer in the OVA "His Butler, Performs". In it, he stands next to Ciel and a few other characters (such as Lau and Prince Soma) as they are about to attack a sushi shop. His appearance is changed, wearing a black kimono and a black sushi-chef hat with two big feather, like his original top hat. His hands are not doll-like also. Kuroshitsuji OVA * In the Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc, when Phelps was found dead, Ran-Mao can be seen wearing a hat similar to his while going through Ciel's closet.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 43, page 4 * He sings an alternative version of London Bridge is Falling Down throughout the episodes he is in. * He runs the Angel's Wing Antiques shop on the edge of town. * The name Keinz is German in origin. References Navigation Category:Shard of Hope Arc Category:Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters